Domino
Domino (Sparks in some versions) is the original home planet of Bloom and Daphne. SocietyEdit Domino, like most other planets in the Magic Dimension, is a planet run by monarchy. King Oritel, his wife Queen Marion, and his daughters Princess Bloom and Princess Daphne make up the current royal bloodline. No others have been seen or mentioned throughout the series. HistoryEdit Domino, as stated by the series' legend, was chosen by the Great Dragon to be its final resting place, and thanks to this, the realm enjoyed a long period of prosperity, happiness and peace. Bloom's birth parents, King Oritel and Queen Marion, were the sovereigns of the realm. It was seen as a beautiful place, with enchanting, verdant hills, and a splendid castle in the center of a valley. Sixteen years prior to season one, the three Ancestral Witches attacked in their search for the Dragon's Flame under the orders of their master, Lord Darkar, who needed that power to obtain the Ultimate Power. However, before the witches could steal the power, Bloom's older sister Daphne took baby Bloom and sent her to Earth were she could be safe, as Bloom was the next guardian of the Dragon Flame. In the final battle between the Witches and the Company of Light, the Ancestresses were banned into the Realm of Obsidian by the Company of Light, but grabbed the King and the Queen, who were also imprisoned there. A flow of negative energy was then released which absorbed all the population of Domino in Obsidian and the realm was spelled into a seemingly endless winter due to which the whole planet froze over completely and the land was covered in ice and snow. The palace became encased in ice, and any other architecture could not be seen except Oritel's library on the back of the Roc. It was all possibly destroyed or absorbed into Obsidian during the battle leading up to Domino's destruction. Daphne is assumed to be dead as she has no physical body. Bloom was then found by her adoptive father and fireman Mike who adopted her with his wife, Vanessa. Bloom later discovered that Domino was the planet she was born on and raised for a few years until the Three Ancient Witches froze the entire planet while searching for the Dragon Flame. It was then presumed a dead planet inhabited by nasty creatures such as ice crabs and giant yetis. The planet was revived by Bloom and her friends (minus Nabu) in the movie Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom. Life returned to Domino after Bloom with the aid of her dead sister Daphne defeated the spirit of the witches and then destroyed the Obsidian Dimension and Mandragora. As a result, Bloom also reunited her family and finally met her biological parents. The Second movie took place in Domino. Domino then appeared again in Season 5, where the kingdom was holding it's renewal ceremony. A meeting was held at the castle on Domino when Tritannus attacked the Magic Dimension. FaunaEdit Prior to its revival, Domino was a dead planet populated by ice crabs and yetis. A giant stone bird called a Roc also protected Oritel's hidden library. After the revival, life returned. Some frozen animals survived the magical ice age. The fauna is presumably similar to Earth's. Like all other planets, Domino has its own Ocean Gate which is located in the Yellow Reef and is guarded by the planet's own Selkie, Serena who also uses the dragon's flame. According to Serena, all of the rarest species of fishes in whole Magical Dimension live on Domino, probably because the planet was buried in ice for so long. FloraEdit It is assumed to be similar to Earth's but more lush. Much of the plants are green and many flowers can be seen throughout the realm. LocationsEdit *'Domino's Palace' - The Domino Palace is the home and the castle of King Oritel and Marion and of course their daughters, Princess Daphne and Princess Bloom. The palace is also inhabited by many servants. It was somewhat destroyed during the time of the Ancient Witches incursion and was damaged by the yeti's attack during Bloom's visit years later. In the palace's courtyard, people gather every year to celebrate the annual renewal ceremony in which Oritel's sword is showcased and Sky, who saved the planet with Bloom, attending the ceremony. *'Yellow Reef' - The Yellow Reef is the Ocean of Domino its seabed is a yellow color. It is where the Gem of Courage is located, which is inside the mouth of a giant reptilian-like fish. It is possibly called the Yellow Reef because of the diversity of the yellow coral reefs surrounding the area. The Ocean Gate between Earth and Domino is located here and according to Serena, the Yellow Reef is home to the Magic Dimensions rarest species of fish. The reef was damaged by Tritannus's pollution and the corals started to defend themselves violently, but thanks to Bloom the reef soon returned to normal. *'Vortex of Flames' - The Vortex of Flames is a burning pit under the palace of Domino, which was an arena for the keepers of the Dragon Flame, with a five-headed dragon as the challenge/test. Over time, the power of the flames and the five-headed dragon grow uncontrollable, and the test becomes harder than ever. role in the series it is sometimes mentioned by the others and it is also the homeworld of draco, scar and his people. the elder of dominois cheif of the dominonian predators he also gave draco his new sword when they went to find the book of fate and also gave ratchet a combi stick for his bravery. known people known on/from domino King oritel Queen marion Prince draco Princess bloom scar Berserker the predator elder ansem the wise wildlife on domino this gallery has all the creatures that are on domino, just like the queen of england owns all the swans, queen marion owns all of parasaurolophus, and king oritel owns every therizinosaurs, and the predator elder owns every tapejara. it also has many kinds of dinosaurs, for domino seems to have more dinosaurs than other places, but not as much as Celtonion or Dinosauria. Silver dragon.jpg Gold dragon.jpg Brass dragon.jpg Bronze-dragon.jpg Rust dragon.png Roman green dragon.jpg Roman red dragon.jpg Roman blue dragon.png Domino predator dragons.jpg Dragon.jpg Tapejara.gif|tapejara domino's pterosaur Ornithocherius.png|ornithochirus domino's other pterosaur Therizinosaurus.jpg|therinosaurus, one of domino's dinosaurs terror bird of domino.jpg|the terror birds of domino domino brachiosaurus.jpg|domino's brachiosaurs Stegosaurus.jpg|domino stegosaurus Parkosaurus.png|domino's parkosaurus Allosaurus 4.jpg Phorusrhacos.jpg|royal phorusrachus Mountain dragon.jpg Spekles.jpg|royal tarbosaurus Tarbosaurus.png|wild tarbosaurus domino dresses this gallery has all the dresses the winx wear when they visit domino or when bloom and draco are living their, they wear each dress for different things.( check roxy's alternate outfits here and others here,here,here,here,here,here and here) their dresses are worn for different reasons. Bloom's domino dress.jpg|bloom's dress she wears on domino often Blooms ball dress.jpg|blooms other domino dress which she also wears often bloom ball gown.png|bloom's other ball gown she also often wear on domino Bloom coronation dress.png|blooms third domino dress Bloom flower princess.jpg|blooms flower princess dress that she wears sometimes in the garden Bloom and kiko.jpg|bloom's domino pajama's Bloom gown.png|blooms dress she wears around the village stella domino dress.jpg|stella's domino dress Stella gown.jpg|stella second dress Stella coronation dress.png Stella flower princess.png Stella dress.jpg Flora banquet3.png|flora's domino dress Flora-enchantix.png|flora's second dress Flora coronation dress.png Flora flower princess.png Flora third naturla gown.png tecna domino dress.png|tecna's domino dress Tecna banquet 5.png|tecna second dress Tecna coronation dress.jpg Tecna flower princess.png Tecna skirt.jpg Musa gown.png|musa's domino dress Musa gown2.jpg|musa's second dress Musa dress.jpg Musa coronation dress.png Musa flower princess.png layla domino dress.png|laya's domino dress Layla gown.jpg|layla second dress Aisha coronation dress.png Layla flower princess.png Layla gown3.jpg Roxy gown2.jpg|roxy's domino dress roxy domino dress.jpg|roxy second dress Roxy flower princess.png Roxy formal coronation.png Roxy naturela gown.png Daphne ball gown2.PNG Daphne flower princess.png Daphne dress1.png Daphne gown.png Category:Domino Category:Kingdom Category:Realms